Aqua Slash Tazer
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20565 |no = 854 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 165 |animation_idle = 128 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 41, 45, 62, 65, 94, 98, 102, 106, 109 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 10, 5, 30, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 41, 45, 49, 62, 66, 70, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129 |bb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 20, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 41, 45, 49, 62, 66, 70, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 10, 5, 4, 10, 10, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A wandering disciple with no real master. The only one true friend Tazer had incurred the wrath of Afla Dilith, who then absorbed his precious companion. After learning of his friend's death, Tazer tossed aside his usual calm and cool composure to go after Afla Dilith. He was successful in recovering the power that had been stolen from his friend when battling the Fallen God, but an interruption from the disciple Zurg left him no other choice but to flee. As he ran from his pursuer hoping his wounds would heal, he was approached by a higher ranking god who guided him forth. |summon = I serve no one. The only reason why I'm helping you is because we have a common enemy. |fusion = Looks like I've gotten used to my friend's power now... But is there more to tap into…? |evolution = This is the power of friendship. Though the physical body is gone, my friend's soul still remains. | hp_base = 4226 |atk_base = 1620 |def_base = 1541 |rec_base = 1326 | hp_lord = 6048 |atk_lord = 2171 |def_lord = 2086 |rec_lord = 1786 | hp_anima = 6790 |rec_anima = 1588 |atk_breaker = 2369 |def_breaker = 1888 |atk_guardian = 1973 |def_guardian = 2284 |rec_guardian = 1687 |def_oracle = 1987 | hp_oracle = 5751 |rec_oracle = 2083 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Blinding Light |lsdescription = Huge boost in damage dealt during Spark |lsnote = 75% boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Nerei Drive |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Vanishing Surge |sbbdescription = 17 combo massive Water attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max & great boost in Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 90% boost (self only) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 34 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20564 |evointo = 20566 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Tazer2 }}